Une nouvelle histoire
by bitterfeather
Summary: Et si l'histoire recommencait ? Et si harry refusait d'entrer à poudlard ? Et si harry n'était pas le si gentil toutou à dumbledor ? voila l'histoire


________________________________

Et si l'histoire recommençait ? Et si tout changeait ? Et si tout était inversé ? Que se passerait-t-il ???

_________________________________

Une aveuglante lumière verte apparue, un cri se fit entendre, puis plus rien, le silence de la nuit ne fut troublé que par les pleurs d'un enfant, le moteur d'une moto gronda, puis la nuit retrouva son silence.

10 ans plus tard

- Je ne vous suivrai pas

- mais enfin Harry…

- laissez moi je ne vous suivrez pas, je ne suis pas un imbécile, vous m'abandonnez lorsque je ne suis qu'un bébé et vous vous attendez a ce que je vous suive docilement 10 ans plus tard ??? Partez et laissez moi tranquille !! Hurla le dit Harry

- si c'Est-ce que tu désire

Le géant sortit de la maison et, enfourchant sa moto se retourna une dernière fois sur Harry et lui dit :

- mais ne crois pas que c'est la dernière fois que tu entendras parler du monde des sorciers.

C'est ainsi que, au mois de septembre le jeune Harry fit son entré a st brutus.

La rentrée se passa sans réels soucis, Harry appris qu'il serait un élève de la sixième 3 on lui remis son emploi du temps :

LUNDI

Mathématique

Mathématique

Français

Musique

Sport

Histoire géographie

Histoire géographie

Mardi

/

Français

Anglais

Anglais

Sport

Religion

Physique

Mercredi

/

Latin

Mathématique

Mathématique

Jeudi

Sport

Sport

Religion

/

Français

Physique

Svt.

Vendredi

Svt.

Histoire

Histoire

Musique

Allemand

Vie de classe

Latin

Il se rendit dans sa classe où son professeur principal se chargea de leur donner les papiers à faire signer par les parents.

Peu intéresser par le discours de son professeur, il observa ses futur camarades de classe. Il y avait un chinois au regard intelligent et au sourire narquois qui jouait avec son stylo, un grande fille blonde a forte carrure qui semblait s'ennuyait et un mec d'origine chypriote qui regardait dehors d'un air las les autres écoutaient sagement leurs professeur.

A la récré il s'approcha du groupe repéré auparavant qui discutait avec animosité, en le voyant arrivé la blonde se tue, les autres se retournèrent vers lui et le chinois prit la parole :

- t'es qui toi ?

- je m'appelle Harry Potter je suis dans votre classe

- et tu veux quoi ? Continua le chypriote

- trouver un moyen de m'échapper d'ici lui répondit Harry d'un air goguenard

Les trois autres lui sourirent d'un air entendu et la discussion s'engagea.

Harry appris qu'ils se connaissaient déjà car ils étaient redoublants. La blonde s'appelait Karin, et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, le chinois lui s'appelait aro, s'était un surdoué mais il avait redoublé à cause de son comportement. Quand au chypriote il s'appelait david et était plus intéressé par le sport que par les cours.

Harry se dit qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec eux.

Le lundi suivant, pour le début des cours, Harry rejoignit karin, aro et david, ils se rendirent ensemble en cours. La matinée passa, lentement, très lentement.

À l'heure de midi, ils s'installèrent dans le réfectoire bondé et discutèrent de l'aspect douteux de la salade verte,

- moi je te dit qu'elle est pas fraîche leur salade, je suis sur qu'elle a pourri dans la cave pendant au mon un millénaire lança david, une moue dégoutté sur le visage.

- mais non, rétorqua Harry, il y a forcément de convention spéciales, ils ne peuvent pas nous refilé de la nourriture avariée !

- Bienvenu à saint Brutus dit karin avec un rictus sur la face.

- vous avez quelques chose à faire se soir ? Demanda aro

- non pourquoi ?

- parce que j'ai une idée pour passer la soirée répondit aro en souriant l'air narquois.

Ils avaient beau essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, aro ne voulu rien dire. Ils durent donc patienter jusqu'au soir pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Mais l'après midi ne fût pas aussi calme que le matin, le premier accident de la semaine se produisit durant l'heure de sport.

À la fin de l'échauffement les garçon décidèrent de faire une course pour voir lequel était le plus rapide, tout naturellement se fut david qui arriva le premier, Harry fut le troisième derrière un garçon nommé jean, celui-ci apprécia moyennement le fait que david se vante de ses exploit, la dispute dégénéra et ils en finirent vite aux mains. Alors que les garçons les encourageait et que les filles hurlaient, Harry remarque que aro fixait david d'un air calme, il ne rompit se contacte visuel que lorsque le prof arriva pour les séparer, les renvoyant hors du cours.

Enfin le soir arriva…


End file.
